


It's Not the Same Online

by kagedyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Masochism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom! Kyoutani, Top! Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagedyams/pseuds/kagedyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani plopped his body down next to Yahaba, burrowing under the covers. Yahaba chuckled, pulling him into his chest and resting his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder.<br/>“I missed you,” he hummed as fatigue took over him. It wasn’t until his consciousness had completely faded that Kyoutani offered him a response.<br/>“I missed you too, idiot.”</p><p>(The long-distance college AU smut that nobody asked for and nobody really needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Same Online

The door to the apartment creaked open, the hinges grinding against themselves in protest. The lights flickered on, stuttering in a limbo between on and off for a few seconds before finally deciding to do their job of lighting up the room. Yahaba released a hefty sigh, dropping his bag at the entrance and slipping out of his shoes. He rubbed sorely at a kink in his shoulder, pulling at an aching muscle and exhaling at the satisfaction his massaging granted him.  
  
It was after the microwave announced its completion at heating yesterday’s leftovers when his phone buzzed, alerting him to a new text. Setting his heated food on the counter, he glanced briefly at the sender before flipping his phone open, a slight grin lighting his face.  
  
_Kyoutani: Open ur laptop ___  
  
Those three short words caused Yahaba to shake his head in exasperation. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he carried his plate of ramen to the desk where his laptop awaited him.  
  
Booting it up, he’s greeted by a notification from the Skype application, the icon bouncing up and down on his desktop in a needy attempt for attention. He clicked it open, immediately being greeted by 36 messages from Kyoutani, all simple spam of _Yahaba. ___As soon as Kyoutani noticed the green Online of his boyfriend, a notification appeared at the bottom of Yahaba’s conversation, which read Kyoutani is typing…  
  
It takes a full minute until the message is received. Kyoutani was an obnoxiously slow typer, and Yahaba was positive he had never even used his laptop when he tried to show the feral boy how to use Skype before he moved away for college. Now, it was a habit for Kyoutani to message him as soon as Yahaba’s classes were over around 4. Since Kyoutani’s undergraduate organic chemistry classes began at 6, the window for conversation was very small. Oftentimes Yahaba found himself cursing at their differing career choices, Yahaba aiming to be a mathematics teacher while Kyoutani studied to be a vet.  
  
_Kyoutani Kentarou: Can u VC? ___  
  
Yahaba found himself smirking at Kyoutani’s lazy text style and slow replies. Because Kyoutani had the typing speed of a toddler, video chats were the only way they could hold a valid conversation. It was a slight setback in their long distance relationship, much because of the time constraints for this form of communication.  
  
Without replying, Yahaba simply pressed the Call button, ensuring his video camera was turned on while he slurped up ramen, spraying water across his keyboard. He quickly wiped it away with the tissues residing on his desk (for obvious reasons). Kyoutani was nitpicky about using the camera; often complaining it didn’t feel real when they weren’t talking face-to-face.  
  
It took only a few short moments until Kyoutani answered the call, his face appearing in blurry pixels before it slowly shifted into a clear resolution. A pout was clear on his face, eyebrows cinched together as they always were when he was vaguely angry at nothing in particular. After three years, nothing about him had monumentally changed, even the weird way he bleached his hair to look like a goddamn bumblebee.  
  
“Hey,” was Kyoutani’s gruff greeting, a pout etched on his face. Yahaba smiled around a mouth full of ramen, waving an acknowledgment instead of an actual reply. “How were classes?” He continued the conversation, waiting for Yahaba to swallow his noodles.  
  
“Boring. Jeez, my professor is so dull, I bet half the class is failing at the rate they’re falling asleep during his lectures.” This causes a throaty chuckle from Kyoutani, and Yahaba felt his heart thump slightly faster. Kyoutani’s laughs were rarer than UFO sightings, and no matter how many times he heard that slight sniggering it alighted a pounding in his chest. Yahaba felt a heated blush creep up his neck, trailed by accumulating sweat at the unexpected heat.  
  
“You haven’t changed yet,” Kyoutani observed, noting the upper part of his collared shirt that appeared on the video. While most universities had no specific dress code and many students looked like they had just rolled out of bed, Yahaba made it a habit to dress smartly to his classes. He pulled the material away from his chest, scowling slightly.  
  
“Yeah, well I would’ve had time if _someone_ wasn’t hounding me the moment I came into the goddamn door,” Yahaba teased, sending a faux glare into the camera. Kyoutani huffed his indignation, muttering annoyances about how he _wasn’t pestering him._ “If you want me to change, I can change right now,” Yahaba adds thoughtfully, sending his boyfriend a meaningful smirk. The intended effect was immediately lost when he tried to seductively slurp up a noodle and it hit him in the face, splashing noodle juice across his cheeks. It was obvious from the heated look on Kyoutani’s face that that didn’t bother him in the least, and Yahaba knew that once Kyoutani’s switch was flipped there was no going back.  
  
“Yeah, you must be very… hot in that shirt,” Kyoutani mutters, averting his eyes as he stuttered over his words. While Kyoutani was usually a very domineering person, his confidence during intimacy dwindled down into oblivion. Yahaba basked in the change, enjoying his chance at taking control over the usually wild boy.  
  
Yahaba took a deliberately slow time in unbuttoning his shirt, allowing the material to slide down as it came undone, exposing the defined contours of his pale shoulder. He watched as Kyoutani audibly gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing as his eyes were trained on the exposed skin.  
  
Yahaba licked his lips, slipping out of his shirt at last and folding it nicely at his side. His boyfriend’s gaze was intense through the web camera, eyes narrowed and intent in a way reserved only for volleyball matches. Arousal pulsed through Yahaba’s veins and he could feel the beginnings of an erection through his briefs, and as he tilted his camera downwards to further expose his muscled chest, he noticed Kyoutani’s hands snake down beneath his own desk.  
  
“What a bad boy, Kyou,” Yahaba tsked, causing Kyoutani to pause in his course downwards at Yahaba’s nickname for him. Yahaba smirked and leaned forward, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed through half-lidded eyes at the camera. “You’re not supposed to touch yourself until I say so,” he purred, and he could see the visible stiffening of his lover’s spine. The submissive stance of the usually domineering ace caused blood to pump downwards to his growing boner. The brunet found no problem in unzipping his slacks, pulling them down so they pooled around his knees. He rubbed against his member through his dampening briefs, throwing his head back at the friction and letting loose a deep-throated moan. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kyoutani’s breath hitch at the action, growling as he grit his teeth, obeying Yahaba’s previous orders and keeping his hands fisted by his laptop.  
  
Kyoutani continued to keep still, albeit quaking slightly at his repressed urges. Yahaba surmised he must be incredibly turned on at this point, erection probably straining, borderline painfully, against his jeans and begging for friction. Yahaba’s sadistic side was ignited, and he only continued to press down against himself, bucking into his hand and grunting at the delicious pleasure it brought him. Turning his head, flushed with arousal, back to the webcam, he felt pity for his boyfriend who was fidgeting wildly in his seat, obviously shuffling his legs together to offer some relief.  
  
“Never thought I’d see the day you looked so helplessly aroused,” Yahaba mused between the ministrations of his hand along his clothed cock. He was able to vaguely able to make out Kyoutani’s face through his stimulated mind, pausing in his languid strokes at the sight of Kyoutani’s kicked puppy face. Feeling generous, he added, “Since you’ve been so good, take off your shirt.” Yahaba barked the order, and Kyoutani was quick to obey, hands grappling at the fabric at his neck and pulling it quickly off his head. His chest was heaving rapidly, a flush reaching down from his face and disappearing past the view the camera granted him. Yahaba wished he could follow it with kisses all the way down to the hairs under his belly button, then descending further down until his nose was pressed into the fine hairs right above his dick.  
  
Such an image elicited a harsh grunt from the brunet, and the wetness around the front of his underwear was spreading. Unable to contain himself any longer, he pulled the garment just under his dick, allowing the limb to spring up in joy at liberation. He swiped his finger over his head, catching the pre-come that coated the shiny skin.  
  
“Yahaba,” came a gruff voice through the speakers of his computer. Kyoutani was looking at him in earnest, half-naked and hopelessly turned on. His voice was pleading, obviously aware that he was touching himself and unable to contain his own arousal. “Please,” he begged, hands twitching uncontrollably as he fought the urge to disobey Yahaba’s orders.  
  
Yahaba clicked his tongue.“You naughty boy, I never said you could speak,” he teased, smirking sadistically at the camera, taking note of the way Kyoutani’s breath caught at his voice. “Stand up,” Yahaba barked his command, and Kyoutani stood up so fast his chair fell backwards behind him. At his new elevation, Yahaba could see the clear strain against the front of his jeans, and he laughed at how hopeless his boyfriend was. “Oh my, what a perverted dog you are, Kyou,” he commented in a sing-song voice, running his tongue between the slit of his lips at the thought of what lay underneath those jeans. “Take your pants off.”  
  
Kyoutani sighed in relief at the clicking of his belt, the restricting material falling to his ankles and giving Yahaba a full view of his soaked boxers. Yahaba snickered at the sight, commenting off-handedly at how Kyoutani was _absolutely leaking. ___  
  
Yahaba’s own member was throbbing under his grip, impossibly harder just at the sight of Kyoutani’s clothed erection. He pumped it languidly, allowing lewd noises to slip past his lips and enjoying the grunts and twitching of Kyoutani, watching the wet spot in his boxers where it was tented up slowly spread.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Yahaba commanded, the two words separated by a rough groan as he twisted his hand around his dick. Kyoutani’s hand darted under his underwear and made a mad dash for his cock, but his action was halted by Yahaba tutting at his over-eagerness, “Excited, aren’t we? I meant over your boxers, you lewd beast,” he mocked, grinning as Kyoutani visibly deflated, withdrawing his hand from inside and instead settling it above his clothing. The friction still caused him to groan, massaging his head, brief growls hiccupping out of him as he was finally allowed some relief.  
  
Yahaba wished he could watch Kyoutani’s reaction, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut as his breath stuttered out. He wanted to run his limber fingers along the ridges of Kyoutani’s chest, pinch at the muscles and twist at his nipples. He imagined one of Kyoutani’s hands buried deep in his soft hair, clawing at his scalp while the other dug half-moon shapes into his back as he dug his nails into the tender flesh.  
  
Apparently a glutton for punishment, Kyoutani had the audacity to speak despite Yahaba’s previous scolding. “Shigeru,” he moans, breathing harsh as he pressed against the damp material of his boxers. “Shigeru let me touch myself. Oh god, Shigeru, please.” He begged, shifting his body in discomfort and trying to apply more pressure to his straining dick. Yahaba’s breath caught in his throat, unaccustomed to being called by his given name. A new wave of arousal pulsed through him and he gasped, squeezing the base of his dick as the overwhelming feeling of release washed over him. He couldn’t come yet, not until Kyoutani had.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he stuttered through the aggressive waves of pleasure, trying to add a hint of authority to his faltering voice, “Touch yourself, now,” he demanded. He could feel the heavy sigh as all pent-up frustration was released the moment Kyoutani shoved down his boxers and groped desperately at his dick, giving it one long and harsh stroke before he lathered the dripping pre-come all over the limb. Yahaba couldn’t deny how inviting Kyoutani’s dick was, swollen and shiny from the smeared liquid.  
  
“Fuck, Kyou,” he cursed, his pace picking up to match Kyoutani’s own hurried one. “You look so good, Kyou, so fucking good,” he growled, absorbing the lewd schlicks that leaked from his laptop’s speakers and filled his quiet apartment.  
  
They reached their high at about the same time, the only sounds being their heavy groaning and Yahaba’s occasional orders of _“massage your balls,”_ or _“rub the head”._ He succumbed to the stimulating feeling of release, accidentally muttering out a whimper of _“Fuck I miss you,” ___amongst his groans, although Kyoutani was far too busy wrapped in his own release to hear him. Yahaba allowed his head to rock back as his dick pulsed under his fingers, pulling out a tissue quickly in order to catch the hot and sticky liquid before it spewed everywhere. Kyoutani didn’t have the same thinking as his boyfriend, and the white substance coated his lower abdomen and stomach, dripping down slowly. Yahaba chuckled as Kyoutani wiped it off, face masqueraded as a frown. One look at the digital clock in the corner of his screen alerted Yahaba of the fact that his boyfriend’s classes were about to start.  
  
“You better get ready quick,” he mused, the teasing tone back in his voice, “you’re late.”  
  
“Shit,” was Kyoutani’s reply as he ended the call without so much as a goodbye.

  


Yahaba’s ramen had gone stone cold.

  


When Yahaba entered his apartment that Friday, he didn’t have any confirmed plans for the weekend. He would probably go shopping for some food supplies, study for his upcoming test, and sleep away the weekday exhaustion.  
  
The one thing he did not calculate in his weekend plan was Kyoutani, digging through his refrigerator with a set scowl.  
  
Yahaba paused in shock at his appearance, his bag dropping to the floor beside him. His long distance boyfriend looked up, a chicken wing in his mouth as he nonchalantly commented; “You have no fucking food in this house.”  
  
“Why are you here?” Yahaba asked before his common sense caught up to him. While Yahaba had stayed local in Miyagi, Kyoutani had moved away to attend a better school in Tokyo to focus on his veterinary studies.  
  
Kyoutani looked at him as if he just asked the stupidest question ever. “Visiting you, duh,” he offered around his chicken wing.  
  
“I know that, but…” he made wide gesticulations with his hands, trying to get his point across. Unfortunately, body language was one thing Kyoutani was useless at, and he only offered him a confused glare. “Why are you visiting me?” he finally finished.  
  
Kyoutani chewed on the meat in his mouth for a minute, stewing over an answer. When he had gnawed off all the meat from the bone, he flicked the scraps into the garbage can and offered his answer. “You said you missed me, so I came over,” he finally said, ears tinted pink at the tips. Yahaba’s mouth formed a small _o ___, remembering his whispered words during their Skype call four days ago.  
  
“So you came down all the way from Tokyo just because of that?” He asked, and immediately received an answer as Kyoutani’s scowl deepened and the blush spread across his cheeks. “Unbelievable,” he sighed, although he couldn’t stop the rush of affection from the act.  
  
“I’m staying over, too. I don’t have class until Sunday night,” he said before Yahaba could argue, moving past him and flopping down onto the sofa in the adjoined living room.  
  
Yahaba knew he had no say in the matter, so he calmly accepted his fate, lifting Kyoutani’s feat and sitting down beside him, relaxing his legs back into Yahaba’s lap. Kyoutani grabbed the remote and fumbled with the controls, surfing through the channels with disinterest.  
  
They settled on a suspense movie, which was running on one of the generic channels Yahaba subscribed to. Neither of them was entirely engaged in the film, and Yahaba absentmindedly traced circles along Kyoutani’s ankles, etching out stars and squares and words with his fingers.  
  
_I love you, ___he outlined against Kyoutani’s tanned skin, and he felt the muscles of the latter’s leg tense up, the only indication that he knew what was drawn out against his skin. After a few minutes of his ticklish ministrations, Kyoutani gave in and pounced, springing forward and trapping Yahaba between his knees, pressing him down against the couch.  
  
“You trynna turn me on?” He growled, voice an octave lower than usual and Yahaba couldn’t help but find it so hot.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathed through a smirk, wrapping his arms around the back of Kyoutani’s neck and pulling him down so their lips meshed together.  
  
Kyoutani was quick to respond, groaning into the kiss as he bit down against Yahaba’s lower lip, opening himself up so the brunet could slip his tongue inside. Yahaba buried his fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck, pulling at the bleached stands hurriedly. He could hardly remember the last time they had done this in person, not separated by a computer screen and miles of land.  
  
“Kyoutani,” he whispered when they pulled away, breathing harsh. Kyoutani was far too aroused to stop, nipping his way down from his lips to his chin and down his neck, leaving soft pink marks with each bite. “Kyou—my room…” he trailed.  
  
Kyoutani was quick on the uptake, lifting himself off of Yahaba and gripping tight to his wrist, hurriedly dragging him to Yahaba’s room, leaving the lights off as he slammed the door shut. Yahaba backed Kyoutani against a wall, pressing the flat of his palms on either side of his head and gazing down at the heated expression lighting up Kyoutani’s expression.  
  
“Did you only visit for this?” Yahaba taunted, corners of his lips inevitably sliding upwards. Kyoutani scowled, and even in the darkness of his room Yahaba could see the flush starting around his ears and moving across his face, disappearing past the collar of his shirt.  
  
“I… had it in mind,” Kyoutani admitted, and Yahaba laughed at the tone of submission that overtook Kyoutani’s voice. This side of him only came out when things became intimate, and Yahaba couldn’t deny the thrill it brought him to be in control.  
  
Yahaba nudged a knee between Kyoutani’s legs, sliding it up until he ground it against Kyoutani’s erection. One hand remained on the wall, the other tugging insistently at Kyoutani’s shirt, urging him to pull it off. Kyoutani obeyed, pulling it off in one movement that accentuated the pull of his lean muscles. Once the garment was well out of the picture, Yahaba greedily attacked his lips once more, diving his tongue inside of Kyoutani’s mouth as his free hand darted to Kyoutani’s chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles. They paused at a nipple, pinching the pink nub and twisting it, pulling at it harshly. Kyoutani arched his back into Yahaba, disconnecting their lips so he could thrust his head back and let loose a deep groan. Yahaba attached his lips to his jawline instead; peppering wet kisses along the harsh line, sucking at the conjunction of his jaw and ear so to be sure it would leave a mark.  
  
Impatient as always, Kyoutani pushed Yahaba back, extricating himself from his hold. Before Yahaba could even look at him in surprise, Kyoutani gripped Yahaba’s shoulder and pushed him against the wall, hand snaking under his shirt to rub against his stomach. The other hand worked at Yahaba’s belt, fumbling with the metal bit before he had it undone and his pants were down on the floor. As expected, the front of his briefs were tented and wet where the head rubbed against the cloth. Kyoutani licked his lips, removed his hand from under his shirt, and dropped down to his knees.  
  
Yahaba watched him intently, watched as Kyoutani hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear, and watched as Kyoutani grabbed hold of his exposed dick, pumping the hot member before kissing away the pre-come beaded around his head.  
  
Yahaba exhaled through gritted teeth, hands finding their way into the short and curly strands of Kyoutani’s bleached hair. The latter continued to pepper wet kisses down the underside of his cock, trailing his lips and tongue after the large vein residing under. Yahaba could do nothing but arch into the touch, feel one hand stroke the base of his cock while the other tickled at his sac, pinching and massaging at the taut skin.  
  
“Kyou…” Yahaba moaned, and his name spurred him on, taking Yahaba in his mouth until his nose was buried in the dark curls at the base. Yahaba almost screamed at the feeling of himself being engulfed by his boyfriend’s mouth, hot and wet and _so goddamn attractive. ___He buried his nails into Kyoutani’s skull, resisting the urge to thrust further into that wet heat when Kyoutani retracted his mouth and went in again, flattening his tongue on the underside as he thinly dragged his teeth along the foreskin.  
  
“Fuck, Kyou, I’m gonna… Pull out,” he ordered, and Kyoutani obeyed because neither of them wanted to cum until they had ensured the pleasure of the other.  
  
Yahaba yanked Kyoutani onto his feet, backing him up until his feet hit the edge of the bed and his knees gave out, body splayed out in the comforter. Yahaba placed himself between his spread legs, leaning over him with an elbow on the mattress for support as he bit at Kyoutani’s lower lip, tugging it out between his teeth. His hands scoured the vast expanse of his chest before lowering to the course hair below his navel. Using his nails, he carefully dragged his fingers along his stomach, listening to Kyoutani’s grunts of pleasure as his fingers made contact with the fabric of Kyoutani’s sweatpants.  
  
Without hesitation, he yanked them down, only to find that Kyoutani was wearing no underwear. He pulled back, an incredulous expression on his face as he looked into Kyoutani’s blushing face.  
  
“Do you have a habit of going commando everywhere?” he teased. Kyoutani’s brow furrowed and he grabbed the collar of Yahaba’s shirt and pulled him down until Kyoutani’s mouth was near Yahaba’s ear.  
  
“Only around you,” he said before he clamped his teeth around the soft lobe of Yahaba’s ear, pulling at the skin gently so a shot of pleasure rushed through Yahaba. He laughed brightly, hand traveling down to grab at Kyoutani’s length. He could hear Kyou’s breath stilt at the contact, a hot exhale circling his ear as he rubbed up and down the length, wiping a finger over the slit. Kyoutani pulled away enough to watch Yahaba lick away the pre-come he caught on his hand, tongue darting between his fingers in an obscene way.  
  
“Goddammit Shigeru,” Kyoutani hissed, pulling himself up and once more pinning Yahaba down, albeit this time it was to the mattress. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to murder you,” he hissed, eyes leaking arousal as he worried at his lip.  
  
Yahaba laughed again, looking up at his boyfriend, unaffected, through half-lidded eyes. “My, my, Kyou. What a dirty little dog you are. I’m thinking a punishment is in order,” he teased, watching Kyou’s reaction as he swallowed thickly. He reaches a hand out to fumble with the drawer of his nightstand, fingers finding the small tube of lube and pulling out. With practiced hands he uncapped the bottle, lathering a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it around his palm to warm it up. Kyoutani was still on top of him when Yahaba’s finger reached back, prodding around his backside until he found the hole.  
  
Kyoutani’s hands fisted the duvet as a slick hand circled his entrance, spreading the warm liquid around the hole before it slid in. “Ah, it got sucked in! Aren’t we eager?” Yahaba teased lightly, ignoring the gritting of Kyoutani’s teeth. That was immediately exchanged for a gasp of surprise when Yahaba hooked his finger, rubbing it slowly along his prostate. Kyoutani buried his head in the nook of Yahaba’s shoulder, biting down on the soft skin as Yahaba slipped another finger inside, joining the first as they rubbed along the pleasurable spot.  
  
“Fuck Shigeru, just fucking put it in already!” Kyoutani snarled, biting down harshly enough to draw faint trickles of blood on Yahaba’s shoulder.  
  
Yahaba only pressed a third finger in, smirking at Kyoutani’s surprised reaction. While Kyoutani dominated most things in life, the bedroom was Yahaba’s area, and this was his time to assert his control. Removing his fingers, he gripped Kyoutani’s wrists and removed them from the mattress, flipping their bodies over and pinning his arms above his head. Kyoutani glanced up at him, his face flushed and his lip quivering on a plea.  
  
Yahaba took his time in entering Kyoutani. With his arms restrained, the feral boy didn’t pose much of a threat in regards to scratch marks and hickeys. It allowed Yahaba time to explore the upper half of Kyoutani’s body with his lips, nibbling a path down his neck and shoulders. He latched onto one nipple, biting down softly as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub. Kyoutani muttered a mix of obscenities and pleads, clearly at his limit as his legs wrapped themselves around Yahaba’s waist, trying to pull his hips towards his body.  
  
Finally, Yahaba relented, only after he was satisfied with the level of desperation of his lover. Removing one hand, he gripped his own dick and lined it up with Kyoutani’s hole, nudging past the ring of muscle and allowing the member to be swallowed up.  
  
“Fuck!” Kyoutani called out, bucking his hips and arching his back at the feeling. Yahaba felt a wave of release at the feeling as well, because as much as he loved to torture Kyoutani, his entire body was also aching for him to just enter Kyoutani.  
  
The over-excited boy beneath Yahaba hardly let him do a thing, thrusting his hips upward to try to get more friction. Yahaba met each upward grind with a thrust of his own, burying his dick deep inside of Kyoutani. The bleached blond freed his hands from Yahaba’s grasp, sans much trouble, and his fingers dug into the flesh of Yahaba’s back, kneading the skin and leaving harsh lines down his spine. Yahaba gasped at the pleasure that rolled along his body, thrusting up to the hilt inside Kyoutani. He kept that pace, going fast and burying himself fully into that tight heat with each thrust. His hands fumbled for a moment before finding the throbbing heat of Kyoutani’s rock-hard erection, pumping his dick with a rhythm matching his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck, Shigeru, I’m gonna come!”  
  
“Me… too... Kyou…”  
  
Kyoutani came directly after, the sight of the white liquid splayed across his stomach becoming a regular sight for Yahaba. The spasm of muscles at Kyoutani’s release pushed Yahaba over the edge, and it wasn’t long until he found himself joining Kyoutani in that ardent relapse of heat. Pleasure encompassed his entire body as his dick hardened impossibly so before it released its entire load inside of Kyoutani. He slackened, withdrawing from inside Kyoutani as his arms gave out under him, falling to the side and next to his lover.  
  
“Clean that up before you sleep,” Yahaba muttered tiredly as he watched Kyoutani yawn and close his eyes, looking for all the world like he was ready to take a nap. Kyoutani growled, muttering about how bossy he is, but got up nonetheless to wipe off all traces of their heated exchange. After a thorough wipe down, Kyoutani plopped his naked body down next to Yahaba, burrowing under the covers. Yahaba chuckled, pulling him into his chest and resting his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder.  
  
“I missed you,” he hummed as fatigue took over him. It wasn’t until his consciousness had completely faded that Kyoutani offered him a response.  
  
“I missed you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> please cleanse me in holy water.
> 
> This is actually my first full smut I've written asides from TakeOver Zone, but we don't talk about that.  
> A lot of fics I read have Kyoutani as a top, but I personally see him as a Power Bottom so I wanted to write a fic for those who agree lmao. Also headcanon that Kyoutani has a kink for being dominating, especially during intimacy.
> 
> Sorry if I wrote everyone completely out of character!


End file.
